1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device adapted to be used in particular for baby carriages and capable of braking or immobilizing a baby carriage by acting on at least one of its wheels.
2. Discussion of the Background
Braking devices are already known in which a locking member is moved axially relative to the wheel and thus inserted between two spokes or caused to act on the wheel hub. (See for example French Patent No. FR 84 12 509, Ampafrance; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116464, Haley). In other devices the locking member, which acts in the same way, is moved substantially radially (see for example German Patent Application No. DE 2 351 435, Mueller; European Patent Application No. EP 64 368, Kirk-Dyson). These devices are not entirely satisfactory because of the stresses exerted on the components of the braking device or on the wheel spokes or hub, which give rise to the risk of wear or even fracture. Furthermore, the braking obtained does not result in complete immobilization of the wheel, which is still able to turn relative to the locking finger, over an angle corresponding to that existing between two adjacent spokes of the wheel hub.
Other braking devices of a known type act radially on the wheel tire, taking advantage of the flexibility of the latter. (See for example French Patent No. 85 02 374, Ampafrance). Although these devices generally give satisfaction when the wheel is new, it is nevertheless found that the braking efficiency of the device declines as the wheel tire wears.